Letters from Hogwarts
by Nellie Elwood
Summary: An assortment of letters written to and from various characters in the series from varying points in time and including everything from next gen to marauders. Written in times of need, of victory, or just because, these letters give insight into the private lives of characters we know so little about.
1. Neville Longbottom and Teddy Lupin

Dear Professor Longbottom,

I just found out that it was **her. **She killed them.

Why didn't you tell me? Belatrix Lestrange took away both our parents and after four years of me telling you everything, all my problems, everything, you didn't feel like it was worth it to tell me. I feel like you've hidden it from me. I feel like you don't really care. you probably never did. I just

The first time we talked in your room, my first year on mother's day, I remember how you told me about how you lived with your gran too. you told me all about how it felt when she wouldn't tell you about your parents- just like my gran. And how it felt like she was hoarding all the memories for herself. And now you've done just the same.

I deserved to know. All these years I was laying awake imagining them dying by so many people's hands. In so many different ways. You **knew** I always wondered. You knew I needed closure, but you, and Gran, and everyone but Harry just decided to keep that for yourselves.

You got to know them. You got to take class from him for god's sake. You got enough. All I got was a ruddy breifcase, and two left feet.

I know I shouldn't be this angry. But I am.

And you should have told me.

-Teddy Lupin

Teddy,

I think I should start by saying you are absolutely correct. I should have told you, and I am very sorry.

When we spoke I deluded myself into thinking that it wasn't a very relevant issue. I told myself that it would do you no good to know, and that I should wait until you asked or something.

When I found out that it was her who tortured my parents, Well that was the first time I'd ever hated anyone. I suppose part of it was that I didn't want that to happen to you. I spent so much time just imagining all the ways I could hurt her after I found out, I wasted so much time.

But in all honesty most of the reason I didn't tell you was because I was scared. That you'd be angry at me or you would come to me with your problems anymore, but also I was afraid to tel you everything. I don't know why.

I know that explaining all this doesn't make it better. But I do hope you'll understand that I was not trying to steel something from you by not telling you. I wasn't trying to keep some part of your parents for myself. And you're right. I is unfair that you got so little of them.

I hope you'll come talk to me after classes today, letters just don't do this topic justice, and this time I'll tell you anything you want to know about them, and about the battle.

Do, write me back

-Prof. Longbottom

Professor Longbottom,

I'll be there

-Teddy Lupin


	2. Arabella Fig and twin sister Isabella

My dearest Arabella,

I do hope you're doing well in your school. I think you'll do great. And maybe you'll just get magic later, like uncle Art! And he's a potion maker, now! School's great for me, mum and dad were right, I got ravenclaw! Can you believe it? all the smartest kids in the school and little old me. it seems a touch backwards doesn't it? You were always heaps smarter than me. I spoke to the headmaster, Dumbledore, and he said he'd love to meet you! I bet they'd let you take potions if you haven't got any magic after all!

I do miss seeing you every day. I bet we'll have loads to talk about when I get home for summer holiday.

-Iz

Ara,

I think maybe I don't have magic anymore. I'm doing terrible in all my classes. Maybe I should just go back to muggle school with you. Think mum and dad would let me? Me neither. I really miss you, sis. I'm not like the other kids here. I' different. Like you.

No one in my classes get me like you do. I need you to write back, Ara. I'm dying, here. I'm sorry I was so excited before I left. I take it all back. This is horrible. It would be horrible even if I was magic. I'll talk to Dumbledore again. Maybe he can convince Mum and Dad to let me come home.

I'll write you soon. Remember, Write Back!

-Iz

Ara,

I talked to Dumbledore, and he won't tell mum and dad I'm not magic enough to be here. I'm really not different than you, though. I swear. The kids all think it's funny- that I can't do any magic, I mean. Maybe they'll boot me out it if I flunk this year.

I hope you write back this time, Ara. Please. I need someone to talk to. The kids here just think I'm dmb.

-Iz

Ara,

Stop this. You can't ignore me like this. I don't have anyone. It's not my fault I got sent to this stupid school, and I can't do anything about it. You act like I'm the one who left. I might have gotten on the train, but you're the one who let it leave the station.

write me.

-Iz

Ara,

I really am magic. I was lying. I'm doing wonderfully in all my classes now that I'm trying. My charms professor says I might be top of my class if I keep it up. I'm going to stay here. I'll make friends once they see how good I am. Since I don't have you this is the only place I can be.

I wonder if they'll let me stay over summer holiday. I reckon I'll have to ask.

-Iz

My Dearest Isabella,

I'm sorry. I was stupid. Please, come back.

-Ara


End file.
